Hideous Reality Natsume x OC
by happyixing
Summary: What if It's not Ruka x Mikan x Natsume instead it's a Ruka x Mio x Natsume. Mikan's not the heroine instead it's Haruka Mio. What if Mikan suddenly comes to the picture and she began to like Natsume as well. Will she succeed? So, apparently Mikan is not the protagonist here instead it's my own character. Yay \O/ I do not own Gakuen alice.. so yes I would follow the story of gakuen
1. Chapter 1: Haruna Mio

Name: Haruna Mio

Age: 10

Date of Birth: 28th of December

Blood type: AB

Likes: Chocolate and caramel pudding, Piyo, , Kaname, Natsume, Ruka and Youchi.

dislikes: Noisy people, Dumb people, Sumire, ESP, Ice cream, Persona and Jinno-sensei.

Alice: Water alice: conjures water and able to make it hot or freeze it, basically she is a user of Ice alice.

Barrier Alice: The barrier alice is an extremely useful and coveted ability among alices. The common ability of the barrier alice is to make a shield that can deflect alices and attacks, but each individual user's alice differs in strength and extra abilities, like hers it's limited and can't block certain alices like pheromones (Tsubasa, Narumi &Reo) and Natsume's Alice. Her barrier alice, has the power to inhibit and subsided alices and can temporarily stop it's user to use it.

Alice type: Latent type (7 years old) Dangerous type (present/current)

Restraints: Stud choker and blue crystal earring on the right ear.

Form: Diffuse and life shortening.

Alice stone: Dark blue with white swirls.

Family: Brother: Haruna Fuuto (soon)  
Father: Haruna Ikezu (soon)  
Mother: Deceased

Personality: • Often quiet, but really talkative whenever she's only with Natsume and Ruka.  
• Natsume described her as a clumsy, selfish and a pig.  
• Unknowingly makes adorable actions  
• Hot tempered  
• Likes to make nicknames she calls Natsume as Name-chan or Nana-chan.  
Ruka as Ru-chii or Ru-chan  
•Genius


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruna Mio**

"Mio, Ruka you're late," a deep husky voice scolded. "And whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?" Ruka answered scratching his head murmuring something.

I stared at Natsume confused "Who's that?" I blurted, pointing at the brunette pig-tailed girl below Natsume. I furrowed my brows as I noticed that Natsume's crimson eyes glared at the girl.

"She was here when I woke up. I tried to scare her already and she still refuses to tell her name." Natsume hollered as he sat on the girl's stomach squishing the poor girl's face, with his palm.

"Is she an alice?" Ruka questioned smirking, clearly getting amused on the scene. "I have no idea. She won't obey me at all. So, I thought I should make her cry instead." Natsume smirked at tho poor girl underneath him

_Harsh as ever, Natsume._ I thought and rolled my eyes.

'Hentai!' 'Bastard' 'jerk' the girl kept on yelling and prying herself from Natsume's grip. "Why don't you use your alice to do this?" I asked and he looked at me with no emotion, sweat forming on his face.

"I'm tired and I can't get to work it properly yet." said Natsume

"Shit,that must be Narumi-sensei, Hurry up Natsume!" Ruka cussed and pulled me out standing on the broken window.

The door suddenly slammed open revealing Narumi and Misaki sensei "Mikan, Are you alright!?" Natsume ignored Narumi and got off the poor girl, Mikan I think.

I noticed that Natsume was holding something but I decided to ignore it and held Ruka's hand for support.

Mikan ran and hugged Narumi wailing, "NATSUME, RUKA AND MIO!" Misaki shouted, and I immediately pulled Natsume but he simply ignored me.

"See ya, polka dot panties," Natsume blurted and I gasped realizing that the think he was holding that I thought was a handkerchief was Mikan's underwear.

_Oh god, this perverted guy. How the hell did he take that off?!_ I thought

Mikan's eyes widened in horror and so as Narumi's eyes widened in shocked. I giggled at their expression and jumped on the window with Ruka and Natsume.

"What do we do now? Should we go to the elementary division?" Ruka asked still holding my hand while Natsume had a tight grip on my free hands, but it wasn't that tight that it hurts. **[it sounds weird. Oh well. Lol]**

"Yeah," Natsume replied, with a hoarse voice.

Class B

"Name-chan," I poked his sides and he looked at me a bit irked, as usual. I rolled my brown eyes and pouted looking at him cutely "I'm hungry," I whined.

He scoffed and lightly hit my head with his Manga. "Did you eat your breakfast?" he asked, but I sighed sadly "I did," I grinned at him and he just shook his head chuckling a bit.

_He laughed_. I thought and giggled.

The door opened revealing, the substitute teacher and the familiar brunette pig tailed girl. I looked at Natsume but he was too engrossed on his manga and didn't bother to look in-front.

"This is our new friend, Mikan Sakura. Everyone, please be nice to her!"

_Oh god._ I thought

Mikan slightly smiled and looked around "Nice to meet-'' she was interrupted when suddenly the class threw rubbishes at the substitute teacher and Mikan while yelling.

_"Why would she be our friend?"_

_"Who's gonna listen to you, Idiot teacher!"_

_"Get out of here, Bakka!"_

Mikan shrieked, and unexpectedly the class stopped. "Please sit beside Natsume-kun, at the back and Mio-chan can you move to Ruka's side?" with that the teacher ran away leaving Mikan alone.

She walked towards us but I didn't budged out of my seat. "Hello," my blue haired girl classmate greeted her shortly.

As Mikan stood infront of our table she foolishly grinned- I slapped Natsume's thigh and he jolted from his seat and harshly glared at me but soon it faded and his glare soften.

"What?" he softly asked, and I pointed at the idiot kid infront of me.

He looked at her as if she's some alien who just landed "Oh it's you," Mikan's eyes widened

"YOU GUYS?!"

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Haruna Mio

"KYAHH! YOU'RE THE PERVERTED MOLESTER AWHILE AGO AND YOU TWO?!" She screamed pointing accusingly to us. She looked at Hotaru begging for help but indeed it was Hotaru so she just ignored her and mouthed Bakka.

"What the hell are you blabbering about? A molester is someone with a sleazy ulterior motive. As if I had a sleazy ulterior motive on you. Ugly," Natsume stated, calmly.

Mikan's face was obviously pale as she looked at Natsume dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

My ears would seriously bleed, if she keeps on yelling. I thought covering my ears.

"What happened, Mr. natsume?"

"Did the idiot girl do something?"

Our classmates bombarded Natsume with question as i started to get pissed.  
_  
Ugh, so loud. _

"Please shut up," I muttered and closed my eyes leaning on Natsume's shoulders. I noticed him looked at me and patted my hair.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO A GIRL?! YOU'RE A WOMAN'S ENEMY YOU BARBARIAN!" She ear-piercing screamed making me cringe.

"Name-chan, will you please shut her up?" I whispered to him burying my face on the crook of his neck.

She kept on yelling while waving his hand to Natsume accusingly.

"APOLOGISE, YOU THREE MORONS! BESIDES WHO DO HELL ARE YOU THREE TO ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, HUH?!"

_That's it, I had enough._ I thought

I immediately stood up, my alice forming in my hands. But before I use my alice on her, Mochiage already levitated her up in the air. He was mad too, of course he was one of the so called Natsume supporters. I sighed and sat once again.

Natsume just observed them doing nothing, "Who do you think you are? Huh? Watch what you say to them!" He threatened lifting her higher.

"Everyone stop it, please!" Yuu cried begging Mochiage to stop

"Oh there's no need to stop, I thought she was one of us, So I'be been listening quietly. But she bad mouthed Ruka, Natsume and Haruna." Sumire butted in crossing her arms.

By the way, she's the president of Ruka&Natsume fan club.

I just stared at Shouda then back to the flying Mikan. "Please help, Shouda and Mochiage!" Yuu kept on begging with a worried look on his face.

He's too kind I thought, pitying the begging boy.

"This is almost to kind, Right Natsume?" Sumire gazed at Natsume, eyes twinkling.

Natsume sighed "Let her down," Natsume commanded to Mochiage and he immediately followed Oh-so 's order. She not so gracefully landed on her bum, panting.

"Ouch," she muttered massaging her bum.

"I think his generosity added to Natsume's charm!" Sumire squeaked, wiggling.

I tugged the hem of Ruka's uniform, and she shot me a questioning look raising a brow. "What is it?" he questioned smiling, I pouted "It looks like your enjoying," I stated and he nodded.

"Yep, it's amusing." I rolled my eyes and slumped my head to the table.

The crimson eyed boy beside me patted my head before turning her head to Mikan. "Hey, polkda dots," Natsume called, gaining everyone's attention-including me- except Ruka.

"What kind of alice do you have?" He asked out pf the blue making Ruka snapped his attention towards Natsume and mikan as well.

I was intrigued, come to think of it. I never knew what her alice is.  
"And why should I tell you?!"

_Tsk, wrong move._

With that she floated in the air flailing her arms like a bird once again. I smirked, serves you right I thought.

_"I wonder what my alice is, The teacher told me that I'm an alice, but I haven't seen a sign of me being one."_ Kokoro blurted, obviously reading Mikan's alice.

Everyone gasped, and stared at Kokoro waiting for him to continue reading her thoughts.

_"Am I really an alice?"_ Kokora said as I looked at Mikan with wide eyes.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Shrieked Sumire, pointing to The brunette pig tailed girl.

"Then why is she here?"

"Maybe she tricked the teacher, on being an alice!"

"That's too weird."

The class murmured about Mikan not knowing her alice.

I scoffed in disbelief, _how can she not kow her alice? _I thought. Natsume looked at me with furrowed brows "What?" I questioned, he shook his head and turned his head towards Mikan.

"I didn't told me that I was an Alice!" she explained, defending herself. Sumire crossed her arms "Prove it!" Mikan gulped, sweat forming in her face "But- why are you so hung on being an alice! Is being an alice that-" Sumire interrupted her and began to explain everything.

"Of course it's great! Since you don't seem to know anything, I'll explain it to you. We alices, are special elites recognized by the government. Alices have used their own powers in many fields such as political, art and education, It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that all country;s specialist are all alices. People that aren't alices are just parasites around them to gain their benefits or like woker ants and serve alices. They're just there to make us look good." She menacingly glowered to the poor girl who's sitting on the floor.

"No way!" she muttered disbelievingly.

"We're chosen people, We're different from those ordinary and replace-able people."

That statement hit me very hard, True we're to chosen people, we're different to ordinary people, because this "Alice" we have is a curse not a gift.

"Hey Hotaru-hey!" she called, but unfortunately she was ignored by Hotaru who seemed to making another invention.

"If you can't show us proof, you've practically admitted that you're not an alice! So hurry up, and get out of this place, you don't belong here!"Sumire commanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Sumire furiously asked Mikan her back facing us. "NO! OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'M AN ALICE!" she faced as as she yelled " said so, I trust what the teacher says. He shouldn't have a mistake. But I don't think that alices are better than others, If there's anything you have people more than the others, IT'S YOUR ROTTEN PERSONALITIES MORONS! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT USELESS BRAIN REPLACED, HUH? AIRHEADS!"

She has a point, but how can she just everyone. I started to get pissed and stood up "Hey, Mikan- san, why don't you just show your alice, so this argument can stop. It's seriously hurting my ears, so please stop yelling everyone of you." I calmly stated.

"Yeah! Why don't you just show you alice! Mio-sama's right!" My so called supporters, demanded Mikan.

_Ugh,Whatever!_

"I heard you can't enrol here, If you don't get along with the people in this class within a week." Natsume blurted, smirking at the gaping Mikan.

"How!?" Kokoro grinned "I read your mind!" Natsume sighed. "I guess you can't enrol in this rate." Sumire laughed but stopped when Natsume began to talk again "Although, I would give you a chance. That is if you really are an alice."

"You see, the northern woods over there? If you can get through those woods until the high school division, and leave your foot print there. Then I'll accept you as an alice. And let you stay here." He finished, as I stood up getting out from the room with Ruka following and Natsume not realizing we weren't there anymore.

Author's POV

"The Nothern woods! That's impossible, you know students are prohibited from entering there!" Yuu cried.

"I didn't say she needed to. If she doesn't want to she can leave. Now." Said Natsume "Bu-" he stopped when Natsume asked Mikan a question "Are you going to do it?"

"Yes."

"Since you're new here, I'll let you bring a friend to guide you." Mikan immediately looked at Hotaru who's darting away from her. "HOTARU!" She yelped.

"We have a deal then, Let the game begin." Natsume announced, smirking at Mikan


End file.
